In Fear
by Mei.Li.15
Summary: I don't think it's just his alter ego anymore that's sick...
1. Chapter 1

_Running._ I feel the cold air brush against me as I force myself to pick up the pace. My legs are starting to throb, this is no good. I have no idea how long it's been since I've started running, I just want to get away as far as my legs can take me- but I guess they're failing me now. I urge myself more to run faster and find myself gasping for breath as I feel my stomach churning & my throat burning. I look back to see my pursuer nowhere to be seen. _This is not okay._ But it'll have to do for now as I lean back against a tree & crash on the ground.

I bit my lip as I winced at the shard of glass that's impaled my left shoulder. I bit the neckline of my sweater as I try to pull out the shard and gave out a shriek. Taking a deep... deep breath, I forcefully pulled out the shard in one go, letting hot tears stream down my cheek & my teeth grinding on the cloth of the sweater. I feel the thick crimson liquid drip down my chest, pooling on the fabric of my sweater.

My eyes widened as I heard a rustle of leaves somewhere not too far away. "Flaky?" I hear the sound of dried leaves being stepped upon... and it's getting closer... I slowly peeked at the side of the tree to see him searching around the bushes with the bowie knife still at hand. "I know you're around here somewhere..." his voice echoed.

I looked away and tried not to make any sound, but it's useless if he's searching around. He'll eventually find me if I don't try to get away now. If I stay, I'm dead. If I run away, I'm dead.

"Flaky, come on... I'm not gonna hurt you. It's _me_." I grab onto the glass shard  & hid it on the right sleeve of my sweater. I can hear the footsteps and leaves being crumpled getting even more audible by the second. My heart's beating like crazy through my rib cage & ears, too loud and hard for me to bear.

And the sound just stopped. But then a knife had just stabbed the ground from above, causing me to startle & crawl backwards, closing the spaces left from me and the tree. I couldn't control my muffled cries as I start to get more and more scared of what's about to come next. _Please God no._

When I attempted to look up I was quickly thrown back by a gloved hand covering my mouth, I dared to look up to see cold emerald orbs staring right back at me. "Why do you always run away...?" he whispered. I move my head sideways slowly, silently pleading for release. His other hand creeped on my hair & stroked the tangled locks.

I suddenly remembered the shard underneath my sleeve but I have to time it right. "You have nothing to be afraid of, you know that.. Don't you, Flaky?" he says as he caresses my cheek. I slowly move my arm a little, placing it on his thigh so I could atleast stab his thigh or stomach. That caused him to release me a little & give out a small smile. "I knew you'd trust me, Fla-" I cut him off from there & stabbed the shard on him, but to my surprise, I aimed at the wrong place.

He started to cry out on the ground, screaming inhuman noises. "You bitch!" he screamed out laughing. I tried to get up but my wound ached when I did so I could only manage to crawl away from him. His laughs soon reduced to diabolical chuckles that I know too well, "I guess you're not too stupid anymore for that, huh? Clever bitch." he snickered and yanked the shard off with one go from his thigh. At the sight of this, I urged myself to crawl away faster, "Honestly, you're making this fun for me! You're just so full of surprises!"

He picked up the knife from the ground & wiped it on his uniform. "I guess we both had our own tricks up our sleeve, doll." he stepped on my leg hard letting a bone break out a sound & I cried out from the pain. "Unfortunately, the fun has to end." he chuckled. He flipped me to my front & sat on top of me, lifting up the hem of my sweater only till the wound showed. He licked his lips then re-positioned himself to dive down & lick the wound. My body flinched & jerked from each lick.

"Please stop..." I begged. Surprisingly he stopped and let me down on the ground with a thud.

I felt hot tears forming again in my eyes, noticing how his eye color hasn't reverted back to those sinister neon ones.. "You know, I never really punished you for that car ride incident." he glared at me, and then those eyes were slowly whirling to the neon green ones I knew.

I'll never forget that car ride when Flippy asked to hitch a ride back to town with me. It ended up with me stabbing him in the eye, but I died too anyway from my own clumsiness. "You're going to get..." he pulled out the shard I used to stab him with from his side pocket "...what you deserve."

My eyes widened as the shard's end swiftly pierced my left eye, making me scream out as loud and causing my throat to burn as I let out a few more shrieks. "Ah yes! Now that's the sound I've been waiting to hear, sweetheart." he sighed in content. I feel the hot tears and thick blood stream down my cheeks, same with the mucus coming out my nose as I couldn't control my sobbing.

"Hush now, doll. It's almost over..." He whispered to my ear as I feel the shard slightly shift in my eye socket, as my right eye could see his hand on it... _Oh..._ Then he yanked it out along with my eyeball, making me give out another scream. "Yeah, baby! Mission accomplished." he yelled out in ecstasy followed by more laughter.

I feel myself slowly giving out from the blood draining out of my system. "Thank you for entertaining me, my favorite prey." he cooed to my ear & held the cold steel knife to my throat. I closed my eyes, bracing the sweet feeling of death nearing. And with a deep cut, he slid it slowly on my neck... And within seconds, everything fades to black.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_ I feel refreshed after writing this! Been years already... Literally. Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry! It's been a really long while but I feel like writing again to destress. For you guys.

xoxo

* * *

White lights and white walls greet my sight as I wake. I slowly move my head to look at the injuries but judging by the fact that I have no bandages anymore, I'm fully recovered. But somehow, I still feel it all there. Sitting up, I look around to see the beds empty, looks like I'm the last one to recover due to severe injuries. Groaning and internally hating myself, _where did I go wrong…?_ Oh right. That car ride and everything else.

As soon as I got home, locking the door was pointless by now since he always found artistic ways to break in. It's only a matter of time that I hear that maniacal laugh and to look into those glowing eyes.

"Uhm…"

 _I spoke too soon._ I flinched and scanned around the area for the source of the sound only to find _him_ there sitting on the couch with his head down, fiddling his fingers. I feel the rush of panic all over me as I start to shake and couldn't find the sanity to form a word. I back away but thanks to the clack of my shoe, he turned to my direction with worried eyes.

"Please wait, Flakes. I-I swear I didn't mean to…" I shut his voice out as he trails on with apologies that I've heard of a thousand times before.

"I-If you're r-really s-s-s-sorry…. Y-you'd stay a-a-away… Please…" I feel the hotness of the tears forming in my eyes starting to trail down my face.

He slowly started to stand from the couch with a hand behind his back and started to approach me. _Shit. Did I hurt him? Fuck please stay away. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-_ Flowers? I stared wide eyed as he extended out his arm from a reasonable distance just to show me a calming bouquet of lilacs.

"Please accept my apology…" he pleads with those emerald eyes.

But I find myself to be in fear of those too for some reason. I slowly take the flowers from his hand and turned my back to him to find a vase I could put these in. He just stood there, watching me pour water onto the vase and settled the flowers into the vase. Still paying no mind to him, I heard a thud and looked at his direction only to find him kneeling on the floor with his head down. I only hear him mumbling some words that I couldn't comprehend so I walked to him with caution.

His mumbling ceased when I stood just an arm away from him. He looked up at me again with sincerity in his eyes and they followed me still as I slowly kneeled to be on eye level with him. He's just there, staring and gaping at me.

"You've got your friends… your hobbies… your job and a good life…" he sobs," I only have you."

I exhaled with a heavy heart. That was too much. But this has to end, then again, I can't bring myself to. Not like this.

I still can't bring myself to talk. I reached for his hair and caressed his soft locks, then trailed my hand down to his cheek and stroked my thumb on it. Eye contact never broke till he closed his eyes. We stayed like this for a while. But I feel a sense of danger lurking and just waiting somewhere.


End file.
